


Surprise

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Barbara has a surprise for Tommy.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 2





	Surprise

I had recently woken up with bad stomach cramps and wasn't keeping anything. So I booked myself a doctor's appointment, I did a video call with my GP and he knew exactly what was wrong and I was very surprised indeed.

I couldn't wait until Tommy got back from work. As soon as I heard his car pull up, I ran outside and hugged him; "What's wrong baby?" Tommy asked me as I smiled.

"I'm pregnant Tommy."

"Really babe!"

"Yes baby. I'm four weeks pregnant."

Then he scooped me up and spun me round with happiness, we went back inside and video called our son, Winston Lynley and he was excited. He couldn't wait to be a big brother and he wished us well, he even extended his seven - week visit to three months and we couldn't wait to see him.

Tommy and I were really happy, we were having our second child and it was amazing.


End file.
